The invention is based on a method for measuring the flow rate of a pulsating medium having a backflow, in particular the air aspirated by an internal combustion engine, as generally defined hereinafter. When known flow rate measuring devices are used to measure the air aspirated by internal combustion engines, the pulsation in the aspirated air, which may be quite pronounced in certain operating ranges of the engines, causes an error in the measurement signal resulting from the fact that reversals in the flow occur but are not recognized as such by the air flow rate measuring device. In such flow rate measuring devices, the measurement of the flow rate is therefore interrupted when there are very high pulsation amplitudes; however, this is not a satisfactory solution, because it does not bring about a correction of or compensation for the pulsation error.